Whisper
by Darth Lemon
Summary: An Anidala story where Padme has a dream like Anakin's and is worried if it will come true. Reviews are appreciated!


**Whisper**

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own Anakin, Star Wars, or any of the Star Wars characters mentioned.

This is my first Fanfic, but I **DO** want constructive criticism. However, I do not expect it to be about pairings I have in the Fanfic. I am entitled to my own opinion- and you, your own as well.

Another author I would recommend for Star Wars, **queenmeep**. She writes Obidala, and she is an amazing writer. Now on to the story!

One-Shot

**Whisper**

The room was quiet, and a soft sound of birds outside could be heard slightly as Padmé stood at the large window, arm propped up to her chin. She thought, some of the thoughts aloud, as she watched the people below doing their every day work. She smiled as she saw two children running about the sidewalks, playing and laughing. The thoughts were immediately erased by the images of innocent younglings being slaughtered by her love. "It couldn't be real…"

It was just a morning; Padmé was awake early, due to a nightmare waking her up. She didn't want to stir her husband, but she couldn't stand to fall asleep again. More thoughts rushed through her head as she closed her eyes, trying to think of happier things. Her and her Ani, the day she told him she was pregnant. Padmé smiled and put a hand over her stomach, her child, her baby. How she wanted to raise this child with Anakin and forget his training. She wanted to run away from it all, and to stop hiding her love she felt for the young handsome Padawan.

"My dream…" She sighed, could it come true? A dream, like Anakin's dream about his mother dying…it came true. So, could Padmé's? She heard Anakin coming up from behind; she took a deep breath of air and felt his soft stroke as his hand was placed upon her neck.

He stopped his stroke and got closer to her, pulling her in for a loving embrace. "What are you doing up so early?"

She swallowed hard, trying to hide her feelings. But she knew that it wouldn't last long- Anakin would sense what she was feeling. Obviously she didn't hide it very well, he immediately knew. "Padmé…"

"I…I…" She turned around, facing him and buried her face into his robes. Anakin kissed her forehead and brought her head up with his finger. She looked into his eyes and continued, "I had a dream that you killed younglings, Anakin."

Anakin wanted to sooth her with his words; "There should be no worry in that. I would never kill younglings, you know that." He nuzzled into her, "Besides, your dream isn't going to come true…like mine with my mother's…" His voice hardened.

She took his hand and grasped it, "What if it is going to happen?"

"Please, Padmé. I would never do such a thing, not only the fact that I wouldn't want to kill innocent children, I help them, but for you…you love children, you would do almost anything for them. And I will do anything to please you, to keep you safe. I want to protect you…my wife."

These words soothed her somewhat, but she still had thoughts about her dream coming true. And the images wouldn't stop coming. "Oh Anakin…" She hugged him tightly, and he held her. "You were so evil, and acted like nothing was going to stop you. Anakin…you were determined…your eyes were filled with hatred, you were a completely different person!" Tears almost came, but she held them in. She wasn't going to cry. Not now, for Anakin.

He rubbed her back, holding her the slightest bit tighter; a rush of pain fell through him. What would she do if he ever did kill younglings? "But I am not like that, am I?" He looked up into the window, seeing the slight reflection of him, holding his wife…Padmé. He didn't look evil; he didn't look like he would kill younglings. He felt her shake her head against his chest, "See? I wouldn't. I love you Padmé." He whispered the last words into her ear, "That is no secret."

She somewhat smiled, those words always sent welcoming trickles down her spine and throughout her body. "And I love you too." The room became completely silent for a minute, "Why are we keeping this a secret?"

It made it seem like she doubted the relationship now, like she doubted having this baby of theirs. Like she doubted the time they spent to create this child that they would raise. But how would they keep it a secret? If anyone saw Padmé with a baby, they would surely ask. He didn't respond to her question.

"Anakin…" A tear fell from her eye and rolled down her cheek, falling down onto Anakin's hand perched on her neck.

He looked down on her, whispering, "What is it?"

Padmé wiped another tear that was coming, "This isn't at all what I dreamed it would be when I was married…pregnant…People are supposed to know about this kind of thing, Ani! My child is supposed to be able to visit family, and be known, and the father to be able to be a proud father and go to his friends gloating about it."

It took some time for him to think of something to say in response to her, in a way it hurt him, "But that's the good thing about this relationship, Padmé! It's different. Something you would have never expected."

She twitched, wanting to change the subject onto another one that she had been wanting to tell him. "And your dream…"

"Let's not go onto that." He let go of her, turning around as he began to walk away. She grabbed his arm, telling him to stay.

"Anakin Skywalker you will stay!" She murmured quietly, and then began, "What would you do if it came true?"

He sighed; he knew he would have to respond to her this time. Last time she brought up the matter, he got away with it because it was late at night, and she was restless. "I don't know, Padmé…I don't think I could go on. But I will find a way to keep you safe. I won't have you dying."

Another tear came down, she loved the way he wanted to help her, but his last dream came true. Why not this one? Why not hers? "How?"

Anakin froze, he didn't know how he could, but he wanted to find a way. He would. Even if it meant his life, "I am going to find a way Padmé. And we are going to be together forever."

"Do you think Obi-Wan would know a way?"

Chills immediately ran up and down his spine. _Does Obi-Wan know? _"Why would we ask him? He can't know about us…the baby!" His face became more serious, and angrier. "Does he know?"

She was scared now, Anakin never got this way with her before. "He knows Anakin…but he would help us, help us get better. He would help us find a way to keep your dream from coming true."

He cringed, "You told him…" Anakin whispered, grasping his hand together forming a fist. "Any other things you've been keeping from me?"

Padmé was hurt, she didn't mean for it to come out like she was keeping a secret. She wanted someone to know, and Obi-Wan was trustworthy, he would understand. "Anakin…I swear…I would never keep something from you."

He cooled down, and his face slowly returned back to normal. He took a seat down in a chair, gripping a pillow. "Padmé…"

"Yes, Ani?" She moved closer to him, he held her hand and squeezed it.

"I love you, and our child…and everything that comes with it."

xXx

Just something I came up with at the top of my head, I kept thinking that it would be a neat idea if not only Anakin had a dream that came true, but Padmé as well. Constructive criticism is expected, and if you have any ideas on what I could add to it or take away, I'd be happy to think about revising it. Reviews are **most defiantly **wanted, it is just another way to encourage me to write another story. And by the way, I won't be writing just Anakin-Padmé Fics. I don't very much like Padmé and Anakin, but I'm not that crazy about Padmé and Obi-Wan either. But yet I seem to like Obidala more.

Review please.


End file.
